fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Top Cat, Choo Choo, Benny, and Brain Get Captured
Meanwhile, back at the rainforest, Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny the Ball led Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer, and Sally Cat back to the Hangman Tree, while the boys were holding the girls' hands gently. "Almost there." Top Cat said. "Where are we heading to?" Trixie asked. "You'll see." Brain added. As they got into their room, the girls were gasped in amazed by the colorful sparkly room. "Wow." Sawyer explained, "You made that?" "But, where you made this?" Kitty asked. "We made it ourselves." Brain said. "Yeah, and this is our home." Choo Choo explained. "Cool!" Sally said. Just when the four princesses and the lost alley cats were about to kiss, when suddenly... "HERE you are!" Bowser stormed. It was the Disney/Non-Disney villains. They were barged into the Hangman. "They're after us!/They're after you?!" The four princesses and the lost alley cats said in the shock tone. "Oh, it looks like we're dead for sure!" Sally yelped. "And we need to be outta here in the jiffy!" Trixie said. "Do you trust us?" Top Cat asked, quickly. "WHAT?" Trixie, Kitty, Sawyer, and Sally asked, also quickly. "DO YOU TRUST US?" Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny asked. "Yes..." The girls said, as they give the boys a hand. "Then JUMP!" Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny shouted. As they jumped into the pile of leaves, as they run for their lives; but getting caught by Pete while he ties up Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny "We just keep running into each other, don't we, Lost Alley Cats?" Pete said. Just then, Jerry Junior spang right at Pete's face and attacked him. He suddenly dropped Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny, and they, Trixie, Kitty, Sawyer, and Sally made a quick run for it but quickly noticed the Disney/Non-Disney villains and turned the other way. After much struggling, Pete finally got Jerry Junior off, and threw him into an empty wine bottle that was lying on its side. Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, Benny, Trixie, Kitty, Sawyer, and Sally ran passed Cortex, but he grabbed Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny from behind and said, "It's the dungeon for you, boys!" Cortex threw Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny over to the other villains, Ripper Roo, Komodo Joe, Komodo Moe, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Dr. N. Gin, and Dr. N. Brio. Trixie got ready to punch Cortex as she yelled, "Let them go!" Unfortunately, Cortex clutched her wrist and laughed as he said, "Look at this, everyone. Lost House Cats!" and then he threw Trixie on the ground. "Unhand them!" Kitty yelled, glaring at the Disney/Non-Disney villains. And then she removed her hood and added, "By order of the princesses!" Cortex looked at Trixie, Kitty, Sawyer, and Sally and gasped when he realized they were indeed princesses. The other Disney/Non-Disney were pretty shocked as well. Everyone bowed before the princesses; they even forced Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny to do so. "Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Sawyer Cat, and Sally Cat." said Cortex. "The princesses?" Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny exclaimed together in shock and disbelief. "The princesses?" Jerry Junior cried in disbelief from inside the bottle. "What are you doing in Neverland? And with these four Lost Alley Cats?" Cortex asked, still shocked to find the four girls with the four boys. "That's none of your business!" Sawyer said angrily, "Now do as we command! Release them!" Practically, Cortex hesitated at first, then he told Trixie, Kitty, Sawyer, and Sally, "Well, I wish I could, girls. But my orders come from Merlock the Magician. You'll have to let Namine take it up with him." As he said this, the other Disney/Non-Disney villains began forcibly dragging Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny away. Top Cat, Brain, Choo Choo, and Benny were still baffled that they were with the girls the whole time and they didn't even know they were princesses. Sally glared at Cortex and said, "Believe us, she will." Category:Peter Pan Parodies